


Innocence Lost

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Evil!Max, Illusions, In case the other tags didn’t give it away, M/M, Mind Games, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blue Beetle has been captured, but the calvary has arrived...or have they?
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Innocence Lost

Jaime Reyes is floating in a deep and quiet blue. Nothing can hurt him here. There is no one to hurt him here. He is all alone.

“C’mon, Beetle, we gotta get you out of here!” an insistence voice hisses, shaking Jaime and bringing him back to reality where everything hurts. Even his toenails hurt.

The room is dark when he coaxes his eyes open, lit only by the bank of monitors at the other end. He can barely make out a crown of spiky hair and reflection of light off goggles.

“b’ster?” Jaime asks, his voice weak from all the screaming he’d done earlier.

“Yeah, chico, just let me figure out how to free you - ha!” The metal bands holding Jaime to the table retract. He tries to sit up but barely succeeds in lifting his head.

Booster rushes over to his side. “No point in asking if you can walk, huh?” he says, lifting Jaime up bridal style.

That’s when the Blue Beetle realizes Max must’ve found a way to get him out of his armor because he is completely 100% buck-ass naked. _God if you’re still there please please just kill me now._

“Pants,” Jaime says, as loud as his raw throat can manage.

“No time, hermano!” Jaime blood freezes at that word. Booster never calls him hermano, or chico. The only gringo who does is-

No.

No.

No.

This isn’t Booster Gold.

This is Max.

“Oh looks like somebody finally figured it out,” Max says, still wearing Booster’s face. His grin is pure malice.

No element of surprise then. Still gotta fight back somehow. Jaime twists his head, taking a bite of arm, his mouth filling with the taste of blood.

Max swears and drops his captive. Jaime crawls away, trying to get under the a desk or table or something so Max’ll have a harder time grabbing him again.

He doesn’t get that far. “Booster” plants a foot on the small of Jaime’s back, pressing him into the cold tile.

“No use in running, chico,” the man speaking with Booster’s voice says, kneeling so that he’s - no no no - straddling Jaime’s hips.

“khajidakhajidakhajida” Jaime chants, desperately hoping to wake his scarab but receiving no response.

“Silly boy, can’t do anything without your precious Scarab, can you?” Max moves his mouth right next to Jaime’s ear, so close Jaime can feel his breathe on his face. “The real Blue Beetle didn’t need such things. But then what else can you expect from a child?”

“Booster” twists Jaime‘s arm painfully behind his back with one hand. With the other- 

no

No

NO

-he unzips his pants. Jaime reaches out strike Max with his free hand but he just swats it away(no), grabs Jaime’s hips(NO), and thrusts inside.

“khajidakhajidakhajida,” Jaime continues to desperately chant as “Booster” continues to thrust into him, bringing fresh waves of agony each time.

Blood runs sticky and hot down his thighs. His face wet with tears and sticky. He tries one last time to crawl away but Max grabs his hips with both hands and (no) comes inside Jaime.

Jaime takes advantage of captor’s distraction to crawl the last few feet under the nearest desk, curls up, and cries.

He wants his mom. He wants his dad. He wants Khaji Da. He wants Booster, the real one.

He knows none of them will come.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the meme: 
> 
> Someone is raped by their lover's evil counterpart(evil clone or alt universe fine)/a shapeshifter taking their place. Could also be a mentor, a close friend or some other close/trusted figure.
> 
> Would like for the person to know/realize their rapist isn't actually their lover/mentor/friend early on so it's outright noncon as opposed to dubcon, but the rapee still has to endure mental anguish from the fact that it seems like someone they trust is raping them.
> 
> https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1701374#cmt1701374
> 
> Set in/around chapter 16 of Generation Lost.


End file.
